The Perfect Prom
by Hannyski
Summary: Oneshot. Just what I thought could've happened at the end of 2x20. Blaine shares some advice with Rachel. Also, Klaine fluff.


So hey everyone, I've been kinda inactive for a while, been busy. Anyway got some new obsessions, hopefully I'll update my old Hannah Montana stuff soon but I've not been watching it as much recently, due to my Glee obsession. Anyway, the idea for this popped into my head after I saw a picture of Darren & Lea at Prom, it took about 20 minutes, I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>Rachel sat at a bench on the outskirts of the gym, watching the couples spin their last dance. She could feel her phone vibrating in her purse, clutched in one hand. The other hand held a glass of icy punch to her face. She didn't want any swelling, anything that'd make her face flawed for when she had to see Jesse again, or Finn for that matter. She'd keep the row between herself and Quinn.<p>

A flush crawled back into her cheeks as she thought of the events of the prom. Well, there was one more chance to have her perfect prom, to let Quinn have the crown, to keep her face in tact, maybe take a real date. The song came to a close, and she looked up to see Blaine approaching.

Rachel's breath caught automatically – it had been awkward at best since she had confirmed his sexuality in the coffee shop a while back – but she smiled in vain as he sat next to her, smoothing his bowtie.

"So, trying out a new accessory?" He began, indicating the punch.

"Oh, no, I… there was an altercation. How is Kurt?" She asked quickly, looking around the dancefloor in confusion as she lowered the glass from her face.

"Calling his dad to come pick us up. I have an audition in the morning," Blaine explained.

"Really? That was an amazing song earlier, I'd never heard it before." Rachel commented, swirling the cubes around in her glass.

"Look, cut the small talk, I know you. Are you in love with Finn Hudson?"

"I… I don't know."

"That song was amazing, Rachel. And you didn't take your eyes off him the whole time."

"It doesn't matter. Quinn will be with Finn, and you'll be with Kurt. And I'll sing the solo for Nationals. It's what's meant to be. Everything's going to be fine. Isn't it?"

Rachel suddenly looked at Blaine for support. This person, a stranger to her until mere months ago, seemed to have all the answers. She couldn't help but wonder at the parallel – this tough, well-rounded, independent guy who had dealt with bullying all his life and had handled it with charm, and herself, the girl who "appreciated the drama of being slapped in the face" yet couldn't deal with the drama of her own love life.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked, as Kurt re-entered the gym and beckoned Blaine.

"Are you happy? With Kurt… are you happy?"

"I've never felt like this about anyone," he responded, looking at Kurt with big, wonder filled eyes.

"But are you happy?"

"I am so, unbearably, happy." Blaine squeezed Rachel's shoulder and walked off, leaving her with the words "Go with your gut, Rachel. You're strong," and the feeling hanging in the air that there was a decision to be made.

Rachel thought over his parting words. Was she strong? And when was the last time she was happy? She thought of Jesse smashing the egg on her head, of their dancing earlier that evening. She thought of Finn telling her she was beautiful, of his slow-dance with Quinn, of his gaze fixed on her. Jar of Hearts, Get It Right, Go Your Own Way, sometimes it felt like she was always singing a song to Finn, or about Finn. But was she happy when she was with Finn? She watched as Kurt and Blaine left, and smiled weakly. Some people had it so easy. She looked around at all the couples intertwining, even the "group date" had turned to Sam and Mercedes laughing together.

Rachel thought about the future, as always. She thought of the trophies in her hands. She thought of being the MVP again. That was her choice. Wasn't it? Just then, her phone buzzed again. Sighing, she opened her purse. "1 NEW MESSAGE: JESSE". She opened it warily, expecting some sort of apology, instead being greeted with "Guess who is New Directions new show choir consultant? See you soon!" And like that, her choice was made.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked Blaine, hesitantly, remembering the pain of watching Blaine and Rachel kiss at the coffee shop and the way his heart soared when Blaine walked away.

"She's confused. I know what it's like." Blaine said, as they walked down the deserted hallway. Blaine gently took Kurt's hand.

"Oh, hey, there's the locker room where…" Kurt murmured, lost in a world before Blaine had swept in and saved him.

"Well, I think you should have some good memories in this school. Balance out the bad."

Blaine stopped walking and pulled Kurt around to face him, grabbing his other hand.

"I am so crazy about you, Kurt." Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine stopped him, giving him a gentle kiss that he felt to the tips of his toes, curling in his patent shoes.

"M-my dad's outside." Kurt stammered, not wanting to break the spell Blaine's eyes had cast. "We should go."

"This was the perfect prom night, Kurt."

"Hardly."

"Well, I thought so. I got to spend it with you."

"I hate that we don't see each other every day."

"We will." Blaine said elusively, taking Kurt's hand in his again and pulling him along the hallway, just like that first day at Dalton Academy.


End file.
